Detrimento
by StrifeMachine
Summary: —Uchiha Sasuke es como yo y tú lo amas —repitió el pelirrojo —¿Tú serías capaz de amarme a mí? -GaaSaku, SS, 13 años, UniversoNinja.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de **delicateblood** titulada '**Hush**'. Lo único mío, es la historia.

**Advertencia:** Van a amar al GaaSaku, si ya lo hacen, lo van a amar más.

_Notas al final_

* * *

_**Detrimento**_

_**P**__rólogo_

* * *

Había pasado ya por demasiadas cosas como para creer lo que estaba viendo. Igualmente podría tratarse de un genjutsu de alguno de los participantes para hacerla ceder. La situación no era la mejor con sus amigos inconscientes y ella –como la más débil del equipo- era una presa fácil para los demás ninjas en aquel bosque.

La batalla con Orochimaru fue excesiva y agotadora, tanto como para dejar a sus compañeros en condiciones deplorables, obligándola a esconderlos entre las raíces de un gran tronco. No faltó mucho para que ninjas aparecieran dispuestos a atacar a un equipo herido, justo como lo hicieron aquellos ninjas del sonido. Pero gracias a la gran ayuda del equipo de Ino y el increíble taijutsu de Lee, esos sujetos se esfumaron, dejando atrás dudas sobre el tal Orochimaru, que como dueño del mundo se había atrevido a morder a su querido compañero.

Después de que sus amigos se marcharan -no sin antes agradecerles infinitamente por todo y dejar que el equipo de Ino se llevara el pergamino del sonido por las molestias-, reanudó su cuidado en sus compañeros, quienes no habían despertado en ningún momento. No le quedaba nada más que hacer que cambiar los paños húmedos y tender unas cuantas trampas alrededor de aquel gran árbol, rogando que todo terminara de una vez, o que ellos por fin despertaran.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Sería fuerte tal y como Naruto era, y se pararía frente a alguien con valor y confianza en sí misma, justo como lo hacía Sasuke. Demostraría que ella podía ser igual a sus compañeros, que también podía destacar como ellos lo hacían.

No tenía un gran poder oculto como Naruto, ni procedía de un gran clan con una de las mejores técnicas oculares como Sasuke, solo era Sakura Haruno y aunque ellos no lo hayan elegido, sería la mujer que los protegería y que velaría por ambos, por ella también.

Después de todo ellos eran su nueva familia, y estaba segura que los dos la consideraban igual –incluso Sasuke, aunque no lo admita-.

Pero cuando dejo de darle la espalda al bosque, por un momento creyó que el cansancio la había vencido sin darse cuenta, y que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no era más que un sueño. Habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que ella descansó y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, no le extrañaría que todo esto fuera a causa de ello.

Pero no, era real, la vida no era tan maravillosa con ella como para ser un simple sueño. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel pelirrojo muchacho que había aparecido momentos después de que unos tipos molestaran a Naruto y Konohamaru.

Aquel tipo que se hizo llamar Gaara del desierto, que poseía una mirada incluso más fría que la de Sasuke y una presencia más intimidadora que el mismo Kakashi. Él se encontraba ahí y la veía fijamente.

No hacía falta ser un ninja sensor para darse cuenta del increíble poder que ese chico poseía. Solo bastaba ver sus ojos para empezar a temblar. Estaba acabada, perdida, todo su equipo lo estaba.

Toda la confianza de la que momentos antes se había llenado la cabeza, se había esfumado en cuanto escuchó los casi imperceptibles pasos de ese chico. Ella jamás tendría oportunidad con alguien así. Ni siquiera en sus más óptimas condiciones podría hacerle frente a ese sujeto. Le costaba mucho ponerse en guardia y enfrentarlo –para por lo menos no morir como un gusano acorralado-.

Pero él no hacía movimiento alguno, ni amenazaba con dejar su posición de brazos cruzados para realizar algún sello. Se había postrado firmemente a unos tres metros del árbol donde se encontraban y la mirada penetrante de sus ojos solo la fijó en su dirección.

Ni siquiera veía a sus compañeros, solo a ella. No quería que sus amigos sufrieran daño alguno, prefería morir ella sola a que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran que correr el mismo destino. Pensó que tal vez lo más conveniente era atacarlo con algunos kunais para poder salir y después atraerlo a algún lugar lejano, no quería que lo que sea que fuese a hacer atrajera a otros ninjas dispuestos a aprovecharse de una batalla ajena. Ni que algún loco mandado por Orochimaru volviera a encontrar a Sasuke.

Con miedo, pero sin temblor alguno, lanzó una hilera de kunais, uno seguido del otro, pero estos fueron inmediatamente bloqueados por capas de arena, sin que el usuario de la técnica moviera un solo dedo. No se rindió. Ella siguió atacando utilizando esta vez una bomba, deseando que nadie estuviera por los alrededores. Pero nuevamente, fue inútil.

Cuando el humo de la bomba fue dispersado por ayuda de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, el ninja de la arena dio unos pasos más cerca de ella.

—No importa cuanto lo intentes, no podrás penetrar esta defensa.

Su voz era dura y advertía el peligro. No quería llorar frente a él. Si iba a morir, lo haría con la dignidad de una verdadera kunoichi. Pero estaba demasiado desesperada que gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y resbalaban en sus mejillas. Él estaba impávido, sereno, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Unos ninjas del sonido nos atacaron y se llevaron nuestro pergamino, no tenemos nada que ofrecerte—habló la kunoichi como su único recurso verbal, si eso era lo que buscaba.

El pelirrojo bajó sus brazos y con uno registró un estuche a su espalda, lo desabotonó bajo la atenta mirada de la joven ninja y de él sacó tres pergaminos, uno del cielo y los otros dos de la tierra.

—No vine a buscar pergaminos.

Ella tembló. Si los pergaminos no era lo que buscaba, estaba claro que solo estaba ahí para tener un combate. Era obvio que estaba interesado en Sasuke, pero él ni siquiera había salido de la inconciencia como para tener que enfrentarlo, y aunque en ese momento lo hiciera, lo más seguro es que estuviera muy débil como para poder respirar sin dificultad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— tanteó ella —Sasuke no está en condiciones de pelear.

—No vengo a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Entonces… ?

De un movimiento rápido, desvaneciéndose y volviendo a aparecer frente al hueco del árbol con una técnica de arena. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que lanzar una bomba de humo, y cargar a sus compañeros hasta la salida donde emprendió la huida.

Saltaba de tronco en tronco con una velocidad reducida a la habitual, pero lo más rápido que podía considerando que cargaba a dos personas más pesadas que ella. Podía sentirlo a la distancia, moviéndose sigilosamente. Siguiéndole. Cazándole.

Era inútil, no podrían escapar de él. Y realmente no sabía qué hacer para salvar a sus compañeros. Él no le daría tiempo para dejarlos en un lugar seguro.

No lo comprendía, si no quería los pergaminos ni a Sasuke, ¿entonces qué?

—¿Es Naruto a quien buscas? —gritó desesperada. Ella quería saberlo, quería saber la razón por la que posiblemente su vida terminaría. Por la que él la mataría.

—No me interesa.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lanzó a Naruto y Sasuke débilmente contra un gigantesco árbol, atrapándolos con un kunai en sus ropas como lo había hecho anteriormente con su rubio amigo. Enojada y exasperada más que temerosa le hizo frente, con su cuerpo rígido y expresión austera.

—Si no tenemos nada que te interese déjanos tranquilos— dijo con la guardia arriba, con el sueño fruncido, fingiendo valentía.

—Yo no he dicho que no tengas nada que me interese— y atacó.

Volviendo a su antigua posición de brazos cruzados, la arena comenzó a moverse bajo su voluntad. Ésta se volvió puntiaguda y se deslizó velozmente entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles, ubicándose en diferentes direcciones para hacerle más difícil el enfrentamiento. Una a una esas grandes porciones de arena, que parecían ser brazos, empezaron a atacarla.

Intentó golpear algunas concentrando algo de chakra en su puño para evitar mayor daño, pero la arena solo absorbía el golpe endureciéndose después, rápidamente esquivó los ataques. A pesar de estar adolorida por los golpes de los ninjas del sonido, sus piernas resistentes aun podían sostenerla con fuerza y saltar de rama en rama evadiendo toda esa gran masa de arena que se unía y volvía a desprender cada corto plazo.

Pero aun así era inútil, no podía sobrevivir esquivando los ataques por siempre, y el pelirrojo de la arena ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. Cada vez que la arena dejaba un espacio entre él y ella, ella tiraba shurikens y kunais pero no servía de nada, la arena volvía cubriendo a su usuario, quien en todo momento no retiraba su mirada de un solo objetivo, ella.

Con cada ataque la kunoichi pelirrosa retrocedía, y aunque la arena se estirara, el pelirrojo tenía que seguir con ella debido a la cantidad de brazos que había formado, haciéndolos más cortos y por ello forzándolo avanzar.

Con una estocada que no vio venir, una de las puntas controladas por el pelirrojo le dio en su pierna derecha, lo que la hizo colapsar precipitadamente contra el suelo. La arena finalmente la acorraló. Tomando la forma de una cúpula con ligeras aberturas, la encerró en un rincón en los pies del bosque, ahí donde los arbustos eran gigantescos y la luz del sol no llegaba del todo. No tenía lugar a donde moverse, solo estaba a la expectativa, esperando a que la arena le diera fin a todo.

Por lo menos, la distancia en la que había dejado colgados a Naruto y Sasuke se había incrementado, ellos estaban a salvo por el momento, si es que era verdad que su oponente no había ido en búsqueda de ambos.

El joven de la arena bajó en una gran porción de su arma definitiva, y dio pasos lentos hasta ella. La kunoichi aferrada a su desafiante expresión a pesar de estar en el suelo, herida y con evidentes ganas de llorar, lo hizo detenerse frente a ella.

Él se puso de cuclillas cuando estuvo a solo centímetros. Mirándola a los ojos, mostrando una expresión que bien podía ser confundida con afán. La primera vez que veía algo en su rostro que no fuera dureza.

—Sabes que no tienes oportunidad, y a pesar de eso, me miras de esa manera—dijo él a una distancia bastante corta del rostro de ella —Sabes que no puedes protegerlos y aun así me enfrentas… ¿Por qué?

Estaba un poco sorprendida pero no bajó la guardia, cada vez le costaba más contener las lágrimas.

—Ellos son importantes para mí—dijo ella como pudo, sin quebrar la voz en un solo instante.

—Uchiha Sasuke y yo somos parecidos. Ambos conocemos muy bien el dolor—contestó acercando su rostro al de ella—Su mirada es como la mía, ambos estamos vacíos, perdidos… solos.

—¡Sasuke no está solo!, nunca lo estará —dijo ella en una mezcla de valentía y miedo —Me tiene a mí, y yo no voy abandonarlo.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso. Para Gaara, no era más que una evidente compañera de Sasuke, y darle una respuesta tan simple como esa lo haría desencadenar más preguntas acerca del 'por qué' por lo que dio una contestación definitiva.

—La chica que lo ama con todo su corazón.

Gaara cambió la expresión de su rostro, regresando a la impavidez de antes.

—Uchiha Sasuke es como yo, y tú lo amas —repitió el pelirrojo —¿Tu serias capaz de amarme a mí?

Eso la sorprendió, incluso hizo que un cosquilleo aflorase en su nuca. ¿Cómo un evidente asesino como él, se mostraba frente a una chica como ella, y le preguntaba si podía amarlo? Eran las palabras dichas, la forma en que lo dijo, y la persona que lo dijo, lo que hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué me preguntas cosas así? Hasta hace unos momentos deseabas matarme.

—Si lo hubiese querido ya no estarías aquí —dijo impasible —Solo quería comprobar algo —continuó, la distancia que separaba sus rostros eran de unos escasos quince centímetros.

Del estuche trasero donde contenía los pergaminos sacó uno de ellos, el sobrante de la tierra. Tomó una de las manos de la kunoichi y entre las suyas le entregó el rollo sin apartar los ojos de su verde mirada.

Sakura solo podía sentir las frías manos del ninja de la arena entre la suya y como él, con algo parecido a la gentileza, deslizaba su contenido entra sus dedos.

—Tienes que llegar al final. Toma este pergamino como una promesa.

—¿Una promesa?, ¿de qué? —contestó ella cada vez más confundida.

—Al final de este examen, tu…

La pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo escuchó un fuerte grito detrás de él que lo interrumpió.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡Déjala en paz!

A toda velocidad, un gran destello naranja apareció al lado de ellos, colándose entre la cúpula de arena y preparándose para dar una gran patada que el ninja pelirrojo no intentó esquivar debido a su defensa de arena. Pero tuvo que retirarse por la gran bola de fuego que se acercaba a él.

—¡Vámonos!

Trató de verla una última vez en ese día, antes de que el rubio tomara a la joven pelirrosa entre sus brazos y se la llevara lejos de él, evitando el ataque que su compañero Uchiha había hecho para que todos pudieran escapar.

Los vio correr a lo lejos. Con ella en los brazos de aquel que se hacía llamar Uzumaki Naruto y el último miembro de un clan poderoso, Uchiha Sasuke, que dio una mirada atrás para verlo desafiante. Con la misma mirada desolada que él tenía, sin embargo, que era amada por alguien.

Pero esa no fue la última mirada que recibió. Entre los brazos del hiperactivo ninja, unos ojos verdes lo miraban, sin rastro de miedo o furia. Esta vez con expectación.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**H**ola chicos, ¿qué les pareció el prólogo de esta historia? Las cosas parecen suceder muy rápidamente, pero ya se resolverán conforme los capítulos avancen. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, leo el capítulo muchas veces y siempre encuentro algún error.

También queridos lectores y lectoras. He estado pensando que ahora que mi OTP es canon, tengo como la increíble necesidad de emparejar a Sakura con varias personas que no sean Sasuke, no sé, es extraño. Sasosaku, Itasaku, Madasaku, Izusaku, IndraSaku y hasta crossover, de repente me dieron ganas de escribir historias largas de Sakura y hotguys. Ya veremos qué pasa.

No me queda más que agradecerles por leer y pedirles que continúen conmigo ésta y todas las demás historias que vendrán, (porque son muchas) que de verdad estoy disfrutando escribir.

Nos leemos pronto –**SM**


	2. Imperturbable

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de **delicateblood** titulada '**Hush**'. Lo único mío, es la historia.

**Advertencia:** Van a amar al GaaSaku, si ya lo hacen, lo van a amar más.

_Notas al final_

* * *

_**Detrimento**_

_**C**__apítulo 1: Imperturbable_

* * *

Pequeñas chispas salían de la fogata. No se escuchaba nada más que el agua del río correr, el suave canto de los pájaros y las ruidosas mascadas del rubio hiperactivo. Estaba muy molesto, ambos jóvenes lo estaban. La situación era muy crítica, sin considerar que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron inconscientes mientras su compañera se jugaba el pellejo por protegerlos. El rubio recordó la furia que había sentido al ver a su Sakura-chan siendo atrapada por ese molesto tipo de la arena.

— ¡Pudimos haberlo vencido fácilmente! —dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio, desesperado de tanta falsa calma que embargaba a su equipo.

—Cierra la boca, estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza—cortó el moreno.

—Ni siquiera hubiera necesitado de ti, yo solo podía contra él—replicó el rubio con brazos cruzados— No sé por qué teníamos que escapar, ¡estaba atacando a Sakura!

—Él se veía totalmente sin ni un rasguño, y nosotros apenas teníamos la energía necesaria para correr. Una pelea en esas condiciones no nos habría llevado a nada.

—Umh—el rubio refunfuñó—pero Sakura…

—Está bien Naruto, estoy bien—Intervino por primera vez la kunoichi. Desesperada consigo misma por tener que ser una carga para sus malheridos compañeros.

Pensaba que por primera vez ella podría ser capaz de protegerlos, incluso en sus condiciones. Pero no, ambos no podían descansar ni un solo momento sin tener que estarla rescatando de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Sus compañeros nunca se lo habían reclamado, pero no hacía falta que lo hicieran, ella lo sabía de sobra.

—Esas heridas no lucen como si estuvieras bien—mencionó el rubio preocupado, volviendo a devorar el pescado que dejaba de lado por sus réplicas, la kunoichi sonrió débilmente.

—Estas me las hice en otra batalla. No fue ese tal Gaara.

—La pasaste muy mal por nuestra debilidad Sakura-chan, perdón.

—No pasa nada—dijo ella con voz débil, la tristeza en su voz era notable.

Naruto la observó por un momento, culpable, dejando solo las espinas de su pescado en las llamas para que terminara de ser consumido por éstas. Sasuke la miraba también, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, no sentía culpabilidad alguna hacia ella, ni siquiera pena por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola enfrentando a otros enemigos. Lo único que sentía era mucha curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste el pergamino de la tierra? —sentenció el moreno.

—Se los quité a los ninjas del sonido. Los mismos que atacaron a Kabuto en la etapa del examen escrito. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee me ayudaron mucho—dijo ella. No sabía exactamente porqué mentía, pero se le hacía muy difícil explicar lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Siempre había amado la mirada de Sasuke, pero en esta ocasión, su penetrante forma de mirarla la ponía muy nerviosa. No era para menos. Sasuke tenía sus dudas. Absolutamente no dudaba de su compañera, dudaba de las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

—No son tan inútiles después de todo—interrumpió el rubio sin enterarse de nada.

Sasuke miró la fogata, pensando. Primero, los ninjas del sonido estaban empeñados en atacarlos a ellos. Recordaba muy bien la bandana que traía aquel sujeto que lo mordió, ese tal Orochimaru. Después de todo no habían muchos ninjas de aquella aldea participando en el examen, no le pasaba desapercibido que exactamente ellos fueran los obstáculos de su equipo.

Y segundo, ese chico de la arena. Era evidente que ambos habían creado una especie de duelo en aquel examen. Pero la manera en la que se había despertado, sintiendo su presencia cerca de su compañera pelirrosa fue realmente extraño, sinceramente no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Recordaba muy bien como habían sucedido las cosas. Había despertado de su sueño de manera estrepitosa, después de tener que ver una vez más las horribles imágenes de aquella noche que tuvo que vivir, el día en que su clan fue aniquilado. Pero estaban alteradas. Ahora él, su propio rostro, se deformaba en un rostro mucho más perturbador, un rostro que ya no era más el suyo, y su cuerpo quedaba a disposición de aquella nueva presencia que le ofrecía poder.

Su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Su ritmo cardiaco no andaba bien y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, como si estuviera en una especie de entumecimiento. Los chillidos de Naruto le habían llamado la atención. El rubio se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, mientras su chaqueta estaba abierta y guindada de un árbol a causa de un kunai, justo como se encontraba él. Rápidamente retiro el kunai que lo sostenía, sintiendo la poderosa presencia a unos cuantos metros suyos.

Sin esperar a su compañero y temiendo lo peor para la pelirrosa, quien no se encontraba a su alrededor. Se aproximó a todo lo que sus adoloridas piernas le permitían, mirando como el chico de la arena acorralaba a su compañera pero sin hacer ningún ademan de lastimarla. Y ella se notaba sorprendida, como si él le estuviera dando una revelación muy impactante.

Inmediatamente apareció Naruto atacando, sin permitirle ver más allá de lo que sucedía, apenas analizando los acontecimientos, lanzó un ataque a su enemigo para permitirle a Naruto correr con ella en brazos. Anunciándole que lo mejor era huir.

La oportunidad era perfecta, y aunque su compañera luciera malherida, no tenía nada grave, ninguna evidencia de intento de asesinato, y además, con un pergamino que perfectamente le pudo haber robado ¿Qué rayos pasaba?, ¿Una advertencia para él quizás? Definitivamente no, Sakura ya se lo habría dicho de ser así.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que se proponía aquel sujeto?, su actitud había sido bastante sospechosa con su compañera. No lo comprendía, y si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha odiaba, era no saber qué era lo sucedía a su alrededor.

Ya averiguaría lo que sea que Gaara del desierto trajera entre manos, ahora lo primordial era atender el asunto del examen.

—Tenemos que buscar la manera de encontrar el pergamino restante—habló Sasuke llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Hay que enfrentarlo, no quedan muchos pergaminos del cielo—dijo Sakura mirando fijamente su pescado.

Ambos compañeros la miraron. Sakura detestaba ser la pesimista del grupo, pero tendría que hacer a su equipo resignarse por la idea más obvia y segura. Todos estaban heridos y la búsqueda del siguiente pergamino desencadenaría otra batalla de la que ya no sabría si saldrían vivos. Antes que ascender de grado, debía de velar por la seguridad del equipo.

—No queda mucho tiempo para buscar el pergamino, sin contar que seguramente ya demasiados equipos están resguardados en la torre con su juego completo. Y como si fuera poco, Orochimaru quemó uno de los pergaminos reduciendo las posibilidades—comentó la kunoichi sin muchos ánimos.

Sasuke lo meditó un poco. Él no quería rendirse así como así, suponía que Naruto tampoco.

—Tomamos mucho tiempo descansando—dijo Sasuke—Necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido y encontrar lo más pronto posible el pergamino restante. El próximo enemigo podría ser nuestra última oportunidad.

.

— ¡Hasta que apareces!, ¿En dónde rayos te habías metido? —Ladró Kankuro cuando vio a su hermano menor llegar al pie de la torre— ¿Cuántas veces debemos decirte que tenemos que permanecer juntos?

Gaara no prestó atención alguna a los reclamos de su hermano. Siguió su marcha a las puertas de la torre para continuar su encomienda. Eso fastidió mucho a su hermano, quin no podía hacer mucho debido al temor que le provocaba el pelirrojo. Su hermana intervino.

—Si llegamos sin uno de los miembros del equipo nos van a descalificar—expresó Temari con calma— Sabes cuál es nuestro objetivo. Se más considerado.

Gaara se detuvo en frente a las grandes puertas.

—Cállense ya, están hartándome—

Ambos hermanos tras suyo se miraron irritados por la actitud de su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo, el poder que el menor contenía dentro de sí, era demasiado como para poder hacer algo al respecto de su tan insolente comportamiento. Después de todo, no podían permitir que arruinara los planes de la aldea de la arena.

—Lo mejor será continuar—habló la rubia tratando de apaciguar cualquier ira que estuviera surgiendo en el pelirrojo, poniendo las manos frente suyo palmando la calma.

—No me digas que hacer—

Cuando el pelirrojo decidió que no había nada más que agregar a la ya de por sí inútil conversación, se adentró a la gran torre sin esperar a sus hermanos. Éstos solo suspiraron con contenida frustración, siguiéndolo en silencio.

Había pasado el tiempo exacto, los cinco días de plazo para completar la etapa dos del examen estaban por concluir en solo unos minutos y los tres chicos del equipo siete, después de la gran ayuda de Kabuto, por fin se encontraban dentro de la torre esperando recibir instrucciones.

El hokage, los senseis, los examinadores y los nueve novatos estaban ahí, pero Sakura Haruno tenía su mente en un solo lugar. A unos cuantos pasos suyos se encontraba él. Aquel pelirrojo que se comportó de manera muy extraña hace unos días. No quería, pero su mente no hacía nada más que divagar en aquellas circunstancias que había pasado entre ellos. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero ese chico le provocaba unos inmensos escalofríos. Era como si dentro de él estuviera algo más, dispuesto a hacer pedazos a todo aquel que se les acercara.

Por ningún motivo quería que Sasuke se enfrentara a un peligro así, esto iba más allá de unas habilidades ninja, ella lo podía deducir. La forma en la que la miró ese día, sus ojos tan vacíos y sin temor alguno de matar a su enemigo.

Estaba equivocado, Sasuke jamás sería como él, y él nunca tendría el gusto de hacerle daño a Sasuke. Le temía un poco, pero no por eso permitiría que se acercara a su Sasuke, jamás.

Con ese último pensamiento, lanzó una mirada directa a la espalda del pelirrojo. Él estaba a solo dos equipos de distancia, justo a la cabeza de sus compañeros, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, sin mostrar ni un poco de temor o duda. Imperturbable.

Fue cuando en una fugaz mirada, notó que Sasuke aferraba fuertemente su mano derecha en el cuello, específicamente en la zona donde Orochimaru le había mordido.

— ¿Te duele? — preguntó preocupda.

—No es nada.

—Sasuke, puedes decírmelo.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada, dejame en paz.

Suspiró, asi era siempre con él.

—No estoy ciega Sasuke, se que estas sufriendo por la marca que te dejó Orochimaru—replicó ella angustiada— No puedes luchar en estas condicio…

Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el Uchiha, quien la miraba molesto.

—No es asusto tuyo Sakura. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre la marca.

A pesar de que no gritaba, Sasuke se mostraba exaltado y apretaba los dientes. No supo si era por su causa, o por el dolor de su cuello. Ya no quiso preguntar más. A pesar de que le preocupaba mucho su salud, sabía que Sasuke no iba a ceder.

Naruto al notar que algo sucedía, intervinó en su defensa. Pero una vez más, la conversación se desvió a un ritmo de batalla y enfrentamientos. Un tema entre Sasuke y Naruto, una conexión en las miradas que los hacía rivales y a la vez, auque solo ella pudiera notarlo, complices. Un lazo que ellos estaban creando, un círculo de mutuos sentimientos donde se encerraban solo ellos dos, excluyendola nuevamente. Como siempre.

No quería aceptarlo, pero algo extraño en su pecho comenzaba a salir. Una especie de ira y desesperación. Con Naruto, con Sasuke, consigo misma. Apreto sus puños desesperada que situaciones como esta se repitieran. Hechó un último vistazo al frente, donde volvía a ver la conexión entre Naruto y Sasuke, una conexión de la que no la hacían partícipe. Después, como si de una coincidencia se tratase, su mirada chocó contra la de una aguamarina.

Desvió rapidamente su mirada, no quería pasar ni un solo segundo teniendo algun tipo de contacto con un chico tan aterrador como él. E incluso, trató de volver a centrarse en su preocupación por Sasuke. Pero no pudo. Esos ojos penetrantes eran demasiado duros como para simplemente disimular que no existían.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó su compañero rubio.

Ella sonrió sin fuerza — Si… lo estoy Naruto.

Naruto no preguntó nada más, a veces podía pasarse de bocón, pero podía guardar silencio cuando su querida compañera la pasaba mal. Le dolía no poder ser la persona que pudiese ayudarle, pero más importante, le gustaría saber los motivos por los que Sakura estaba tan mal.

Sin embargo, no podía presionar a su compañera a que le contase cosas que podrían no incumbirle, a pesar de que Sasuke parecía estar muy bien enterado. Esperaría a que ella misma se lo confesase, solo esperaba que no se tratara de algo en el bosque de la muerte.

.

Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde la última vez que los había visto. Al Uchiha, a ella. Sentía un fuerte impulso de enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha cara a cara, ser capaz de medir su fuerza y poder finalmente saber quién de los dos estaba más podrido.

Pero más que nada, quería ver a alguien que pasaba por la misma situación de soledad que él.

Pero todavía quedaba un hueco en su cabeza. A pesar de tener una idea de lo que Sasuke Uchiha tenía y carecía, era evidente que él poseía algo que él mismo jamás obtendría.

Esa muchacha, la kunoichi que era miembro de su equipo. Descaradamente había aceptado su amor por su similar. No lo comprendía. Si Sasuke Uchiha podía ser amado, ¿por qué él no? Es decir, hace mucho tiempo que había abandonado esos sentimientos que lo lastimaban, pero le frustraba que alguien muy parecido a él pudiera encontrar lo que por tanto tiempo luchó en conseguir.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba a ambos.

—Espera muy poco madre—

Primero mataría a ese Uchiha y satisfacería la sed de su madre, y todo lo haría frente a la cara horrorizada de esa niña tonta, para después, hacerla pasar por el mismo destino.

—Los destrozaré—susurró al viento—Los destrozaré a ambos.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**H**ola~ ¿Cómo ven al loquillo de Gaara?, ahora resulta que se los quiere comer a ambos, uy, esto ni siquiera va a parecer un romance, pero lo es, solo esperen :) Pido disculpas por las faltan de ortografía que haya dejado pasar.

Hasta la próxima.

—**SM **


	3. Mentirosa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de **delicateblood** titulada '**Hush**'. Lo único mío, es la historia.

**Advertencia:** Van a amar al GaaSaku, si ya lo hacen, lo van a amar más.

_Notas al final_

* * *

_**Detrimento**_

_**C**__apítulo 2: Mentirosa_

* * *

—Vamos a comenzar con un entrenamiento sencillo Sasuke—explicó Kakashi a su pupilo—Las cosas se irán complicando a medida que domines todo lo que voy a enseñarte hoy.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Contestó él de mala gana, aunque totalmente dispuesto a cumplir el entrenamiento de su maestro—empecemos ya.

—Antes que nada Sasuke, quiero que sepas que este entrenamiento es principalmente para aumentar tu velocidad, y así será por estos días hasta que crea que estás listo para la técnica que voy a enseñarte.

Siempre le habían exasperado las explicaciones sin sentido que las personas solían hacer antes de algo importante. No sabía porque simplemente Kakashi no se callaba y empezaba con el entrenamiento.

—Sí, si, lo que digas—dijo sin prestarle verdaderamente atención

—_Este niño._

Lo primero en la práctica era perfeccionar la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, para que pudieran aguntar movimientos bruscos y la intensidad de sus golpes que aumentaba a medida que su velocidad también lo hacía. Para eso, en la cima de una montaña, ambos portadores del Sharingan iniciaron un duelo de solo golpes, patadas y esquivadas.

Sasuke tenía un ritmo muy lento a comparación de Kakashi, quien en todo momento se había mostrado provocador ante los intentos -la mayoría fallidos- del menor de los Uchiha por propinarle un golpe. Los jutsus estaban prohibidos por el momento, pero Sasuke creía que ni siquiera teniendo esa posibilidad habría oportunidad de darle.

Además de que en la cima de una montaña no era un lugar que apto para este tipo de combates, la altura y los alrededores no le beneficiaban en nada, pero bueno, un ninja debía de estar acostumbrado a pelear en todo tipo de terreno.

Pasaron días de ese entrenamiento, semanas incluso y su velocidad tanto como su taijutsu había mejorado considerablemente. La verdad estaba sorprendido de lo buen maestro que podía llegar a ser Kakashi. La mayoría de las veces lo veía como un farsante, pero en momentos como ese notaba que podía enseñar bien, claro que no lo admitiría.

Cuando terminó de vendar sus manos, Kakashi le llamó.

—Bien Sasuke, ahora creo que estás listo para la técnica.

—Estaba empezando a creer que no me la enseñarías jamás.

—Esta técnica es uno de mis mejores jutsus y quería que estuvieras muy bien preparado para tener el honor de utilizarla, eso es todo—dijo sacando uno de sus pequeños libritos —Ahora, quiero que entiendas una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Esta técnica es una de las primeras que aprendí y aunque al principio lo hice para ser más fuerte, después comprendí que debía darle un buen uso.

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender. ¿Para qué se quería una buena técnica? Pues para ser más fuerte ¿no?

—Promete que protegerás a Naruto y Sakura con ella.

El joven Uchiha, confuso con la repentina introducción de sus compañeros, contestó afirmativamente y de manera bastante sencilla.

—Dilo bien Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiró resignado—Prometo proteger a Sakura y Naruto con este jutsu, ¿feliz?

…

Se había levantado con ganas de ver a Sasuke y a Lee. Después de todo, fueron ellos quienes las motivaron a salir adelante para sí misma. Y también quienes con sus esfuerzos por protegerla quedaron malheridos.

El sello que Orochimaru le dejó a Sasuke se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo en unas extrañas marcas negras que lo dejaron muy agotado. En cuanto a Lee, él había tenido una feroz batalla con ese chico de la aldea de la arena, el mismo chico que le daba tanto temor.

La batalla entre Gaara y Lee fue realmente sorprendente. Ella por supuesto animó con todo lo que pudo a su amigo de cejas enormes. Pero cada vez que decidía dar un gran grito de ánimo, el pelirrojo la veía como si ella estuviese traicionando a alguien.

No quería pensar nada más sobre ese chico. En este momento su única preocupación era encontrar la manera de serle útil a Naruto y Sasuke ahora que tenían su batalla final contra poderosos oponentes. Por eso, primero pasaría por la florería a comprar un par de narcisos y ya después pensaría que hacer.

Fue un poco molesto tener que soportar la presencia de Ino –aunque considerando que la florería era de su familia, tenía que haberlo previsto–, quien fastidiosamente le insinuaba que Sasuke no se encontraba más en el hospital.

—Esta es para Lee—la pelirrosa mostró el narciso—El otro debió de haberse marchitado.

La expresión de la rubia cambió a una más relajada. Sabía que su ex mejor amiga había tenido muchos problemas que enfrentar y Lee fue un importante apoyo para ella.

—Supongo que sí—la rubia envolvió la flor y sonrió a la de ojos verdes—Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Por supuesto.

Era extraño mantener conversaciones con la rubia sin tener que retarse o declararse en guerra por el amor de Sasuke. Pero sus momentos donde peleaba y chillaba por el Uchiha quería dejarlos atrás. Ahora él, y todos los demás verían lo madura que se volvería y entonces irremediablemente Sasuke le pedirá ser su esposa. Claro, solo en sus sueños.

El hospital no quedaba muy lejos de la florería Yamanaka. Llevaba un tiempo perfecto y tal vez podría empezar a preparar píldoras del soldado para esa misma mañana. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo con Lee. Solo quería saludarlo y darle ese hermoso narciso, desearle que se mejore y darle mucho apoyo.

En menos de lo que se imaginó ya estaba frente al hospital. Se adentró en el gran edificio pero no logró ver a nadie. Directamente pasó al escritorio de recepción notando el pequeño cartel de "salimos a comer" que estaba sobre el mismo. Se le hizo extraño que casualmente nadie se quedara a vigilar o hacer guardia, pero no comprendía muy bien cómo funcionaban los horarios de los trabajadores y enfermeros así que no le tomó demasiada importancia.

Mientras tomaba la pluma para poner su nombre en la lista de visitas, tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien la observara. A pesar de que no había nadie en esa sala, los escalofríos que ya se habían hecho comunes para ella empezaron a recorrer su espina dorsal. Una vez terminó de escribir su nombre, revisó con fingida calma el lugar para confirmar que efectivamente no había nadie. Talvez ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Tomó el narciso entre sus manos y caminó hasta la habitación de Lee. Se sabía el camino de memoria así que no espero más para irlo a visitar. Repentinamente le dieron muchas ganas de salir huyendo de ese lugar y los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado.

El ambiente se sentía bastante frio, esta vez dudaba que todo fuera producto de su cabeza, podía jurar que alguien la estaba observando. Sin embargo no detuvo su paso, avanzó hasta llegar a la habitación correspondiente de Lee, sintiéndose un poco mejor al contemplarla de lejos.

Apenas puso un pie dentro, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que Lee siguiera durmiendo, necesitaba escuchar la voz de una persona dentro de ese hospital, ya que desde que llegó, todo estaba tan silencioso, tan inquietante. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba. Convenientemente todo coincidía con la hora de comida de los empleados. Acomodó el narciso en un florero remplazando el viejo por el nuevo y dedicó a Lee unas palabras que prefería habérselas dicho en persona.

No quiso quedarse por mucho tiempo, así que cuando estaba por cruzar la esquina de la cama para llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió repentinamente. Decir que se sorprendió era muy poco. La persona que estaba ante sus ojos era la que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera irremediable, pero trató de controlarse.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo exaltada.

Gaara la miró, igual que un depredador cuando encuentra a su alimento. Ella sintió ganas de gritar, evidentemente estaba acorralada y eso la asustaba.

Durante su encuentro en el bosque de la muerte, estaba llena de confianza y creía que por lo menos podía escapar unos instantes y distraerlo. Pero ahora estaban solos en una habitación, con un Lee inconsciente y muchas personas heridas a su alrededor. Era evidente que la ventaja la gozaba él. Trató de no mostrarse intimidada, pero era tan difícil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Gaara la observaba fríamente. Él había llegado a ese lugar con el objetivo de acabar con ese horrible ninja que era amado por su mentor. No soportaba actos de amor, mucho menos si se trataba de un contrincante. Aunque en esta vida para él, todos eran contrincantes.

Sakura recientemente se había convertido en un objetivo para él, pero no uno serio. Más bien, era su presencia la que quería desaparecer por el simple hecho de no comprender a personas como ella, los que dicen amar. La oportunidad era perfecta.

—El número de personas que me fastidian en este lugar aumenta día con día.

Sakura lo miró sin moverse ni un poco, ya había comenzado a sudar.

—Talvez debería matarlos a todos—continuó en pelirrojo.

La inexpresión en el rostro del pelirrojo hacía toda la situación incluso más aterradora. Cada palabra que él decía era una proyección de un futuro cierto.

—Nadie en esta aldea te ha hecho nada—dijo ella armándose de valor, enfrentándolo—Ni pretendemos hacerlo, a menos que tú mismo lo provoques.

La pelirrosa no pudo elegir peores palabras para decirle a él, y eso lo comprobó cuando lo tuvo a solo centímetros de distancia con la arena cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cara. Sus palabras habían encendido una mecha dentro de él. Gaara jamás se propuso provocar nada, ni antes, ni ahora. Todo siempre había sido tan injusto para él.

—¡¿Qué yo lo provoque?! —exclamó él con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados a nada de demostrar verdadera ira—¡¿Qué yo lo provoque?!

Ella palideció dándose cuenta de su error y recriminándose mentalmente.

—¡En todo este tiempo yo no he provocado nada!

Con ambas manos tomó el rostro de ella pero sin hacer verdadera presión, solo conteniéndolo de ambas mejillas, igual a alguien que intenta hacerte comprender desesperadamente algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras para decirlo.

—En todo este tiempo… ellos me provocaban a mí—Gaara cada vez bajaba más el volumen de su voz haciéndola tétrica, y con una expresión dura e implacable.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—contestó Sakura temerosa de arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

Gaara no pudo evitar recordar todas esas cosas que le atormentaban. Los niños en el parque mientras el desesperadamente intentaba simpatizarles. La mirada dura de su padre cuando él le sonreía tratando de tener un momento de padre e hijo, como lo hacían Kankuro y Temari, pero siendo rechazado cruelmente. Los ojos de su tío, que siempre había creído que eran sinceros, que lo amaba de verdad, para después darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira. El amor era una mentira.

—Lo sabes bien, porque tú eres como ellos—dijo él, recordando aquella ocasión en la que la tenía a su merced— Dices amar, pero también eres una mentirosa ¡Eres una mentirosa!

El ataque de ira hizo que la arena apretara un poco a la pelirrosa lo suficiente para que el dolor recorriera su cuerpo. El quejido no se hizo esperar.

—¡Basta! —dijo adolorida.

—¡Mientes!, ¡Tú no puedes amar a Uchiha Sasuke, porque él es como yo!—la arena volvió a apretar el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y ella grito aún más fuerte—¡Las personas como yo no podemos ser amadas!

Entonces volvió a recordar las miradas. Los ojos de los niños asustados. Los ojos llenos de odio de su padre. Los ojos de desconfianza de sus hermanos. Los ojos de ira del maestro de aquel que había ido a matar. Los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke tan iguales a los suyos y por último, los ojos de ella. Tan verdes, tan llenos de falsedad. Porque eso era ella, así como Yashamaru, una persona que fingía amar.

—Yo no estoy fingiendo nada—la arena apretaba tanto su cuerpo que le costaba hablar—No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis sentimientos por Sasuke, ni tampoco debería de interesarte.

Furioso apretó aún más la arena, tan duro que un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrir por la boca de la pelirrosa. Gaara le dedico una mirada totalmente diferente, una mirada psicótica y perversa. Retiró sus manos de las mejillas de la pelirrosa y se las llevó a su cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel sentimiento que le pedía la sangre de esa mujer, pero no solo eso, algo dentro de él quería descubrir algo más, quería ver más allá de lo que se le permitía.

Algo tenía esa chica que le hacía querer comprobar si lo que decía era verdad. Antes nunca habría dudado en despedazar a un oponente, pero a ella no la podía ver como tal. Sus ojos no reflejaban peligro alguno, es más, ofrecían todo lo contrario. Su apariencia, su tipo de presencia, incluso ahora que sangraba y temía por su vida, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, no podía percibir en ella algo parecido a sus propios deseos de matar.

Talvez era por ser débil, o porque sabía que él era evidentemente mucho mejor que ella, ya que sin importar lo que hiciera no tenía opción más que morir en sus manos.

Quería saberlo, quería saber todo sobre esa criatura. Para así poder destrozarla sin duda alguna.

—A mi madre le gusta la sangre—se acercó a la cara de la pelirrosa, quien tenía los parpados apretados por la asfixia—Espero que la tuya sepa bien.

Acto seguido lamió el mentón de la pelirrosa, desde donde caían las gotas de sangre hasta el inicio de sus labios, en donde retiró su lengua momentos antes de tocarlos. La asfixia en la pelirrosa había sido suficiente para quitarle el sentido y hacer que se desmayara, eso era mejor para él, al menos así nadie notaria su salida.

…

—¡Oye, esta es la habitación del cejotas ¿verdad Shikamaru?!

Naruto entró corriendo a la habitación, donde solo se encontraba Rock Lee.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo ven el nuevo capítulo? Ese Gaara es un loquillo, ¿que no ha visto la sexy cara de Sasuke?, obviamente todos lo amamos. Bueno, Gaara está como que quiere matar y como que no, ya saben que él era muy inestable en su adolescencia. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y nos encontraremos pronto.

—**SM**


	4. Inténtalo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada es de **delicateblood** titulada '**Hush**'. Lo único mío, es la historia.

**Advertencia:** Van a amar al GaaSaku, si ya lo hacen, lo van a amar más.

_Notas al final_

* * *

_**Detrimento**_

_**C**__apítulo 3: Inténtalo._

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba desperezándose por el corredor. El ambiente estaba muy silencioso para su gusto, y aunque estaban en tiempos tranquilos donde los heridos y enfermos eran pocos, le pareció muy inusual que el hospital estuviera de esa manera.

Llegó a la habitación donde descansaba Lee. Naruto tenía un marcador en la mano que anteriormente le había visto cuando salió de su propia habitación. Le daba pereza tratar de detener lo que sea que fuera a hacer. Así que prefirió hacerse el tonto comiendo las manzanas que iban a degustarse frente a Chouji, aunque originalmente fueran de su mamá para todos.

Mientras planeaba comerse la segunda manzana, vio algo que inmediatamente resaltaba como fuera de lugar en ese hospital. No era demasiado grande, por lo cual pudo haber pasado desapercibido debido a la manera en que estaba esparcida, pero los granos de arena eran evidentes.

A menos que Rock Lee haya tenido una fiesta de playa sin invitar, la arena no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí. Si alguien hubiera visitado a Lee, no habría dejado tanto desastre, ni siquiera si se trataba del maestro Gai. Y a decir verdad, esa arena le recordaba mucho a la técnica que utilizaba Gaara del desierto como arma. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo alguien como ese chico visitando a un antiguo oponente. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de algo como el honor ninja o respeto hacia el contrincante. No lo conocía demasiado, pero solo bastaban unos cuantos minutos a su lado para darse cuenta de lo tétrico de ese sujeto, y que siendo así, jamás haría una visita inocente a Lee.

No estaba seguro de dar alarma, ya que al parecer no había sucedido nada. Lee parecía estar bien a excepción de las heridas que ya poseía, así que si Gaara hizo algún acto de presencia, obviamente no lo había lastimado. Aunque todo esto era demasiado sospechoso, prefirió aguardar.

—Shikamaru mira—Naruto alejo sus manos de la cara de Lee. El rostro de éste tenía marcador en la frente simulando unas cejas inmensas. En otras circunstancias Shikamaru hubiera reído, pero algo estaba pasando y él lo sabía—¿Y esa canasta?

—Era para Chouji, por parte de mi mamá—contestó con simpleza.

—¿De qué te ríes Naruto? —dijo Chouji apareciendo tras la puerta. Al ver la cara llena de marcador de Lee carcajeó, pero desviando sus ojos a las frutas que tenía Shikamaru los ojos le brillaron.

—¡Ni lo pienses amigo!—adelantó el rubio.

—¡Vamos solo una!

El Nara vio como el par de tontos frente a él empezaba a pelear por la cesta que aún se encontraba en sus manos. Quiso distraerse con eso, pero inevitablemente su mirada regresaba a aquella arena fuera de lugar. Levantó la sábana que cubría a Lee para asegurarse que no le faltaran los brazos o las piernas, pero todo estaba aparentemente en su lugar. Si Gaara había estado ahí, no fue para encontrarse con Lee. Entonces una idea cruzo en su cabeza.

—Naruto, ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?

—¿Uhm? Creo que sigue herido, o tal vez se fue a entrenar, ¿Cómo podría saberlo si he estado aquí?

—¿Te pasa algo Shikamaru? —preguntó Chouji interrumpiendo, atento a las expresiones del Nara.

—Es una sospecha, pero creo que Gaara estuvo aquí—explicó Shikamaru, señalando la perceptible arena al lado de la cama. Tanto en rubio como su mejor amigo cambiaron sus expresiones a unas de desconcierto—Me extraña un poco, porque alguien tan silencioso y escurridizo como ese sujeto no dejaría un rastro como éste si se trajera algo entre manos, a menos que quiera que lo descubran.

—¿Pero para qué vendría Gaara si ya derrotó a Rock Lee? —cuestionó Chouji, comiendo de sus manzanas—Además ni se ve lastimado.

—Eso es porque su objetivo no era Lee.

…

Abrió los ojos despacio. Estaba muy oscuro y el cuerpo le picaba demasiado. Se sentía muy incómoda donde sea que estuviese recostada, pero no podía moverse demasiado ya que los huesos le dolían mucho. Sentía mucha falta de aire, pero su cuerpo estaba libre de opresiones, así que pensó que talvez estaba en un lugar cerrado.

Movió las manos un poco para sentir el terreno. Había arena por todas partes, pero la oscuridad era inmensa y le era imposible enfocar la vista. Trató de recordar donde estaba antes y que era lo que hacía, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión. No recordaba nada que le explicara la situación. La cabeza comenzó a pulsarle y las piernas a entumecerse. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero el grito fue reemplazado por el chillido que soltó al escuchar una voz.

—Ya despertaste.

Eso fue más que suficiente para recordar la situación en la que se encontraba. ¡Por supuesto!, había ido a visitar a Lee en la mañana y ese chico apareció de la nada y la acorraló. El pánico que invadió su cuerpo fue demasiado. A pesar de que la oscuridad dentro del caparazón de arena apenas le dejaba ver, podía sentir en cada uno de sus huesos los ojos asesinos de su acompañante.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —se atrevió a preguntar. La iba a matar, era evidente. Sino ¿Por qué otra razón la secuestraría? No había otra razón. Él deseaba acabar con ella, pero aun así no pudo reprimir el impulso de hacer esa pregunta.

Pero él no respondió.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué te he hecho yo? —exclamó aterrada, indecisa entre querer escuchar la cruel sentencia o el aterrador silencio que acompañaba su fría mirada.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —Repitió él, sin apartar los ojos sin vida de su acompañante. Internamente sentía toda su frustración salir al ver nuevamente sus ojos llenos de terror—Lo mismo me gustaría saber.

Gaara se conocía bien a sí mismo. No era la clase de ninjas que se dejaban influenciar por otros con simples expresiones o palabras. Él había aprendido de la peor manera que una apariencia agradable con frases consoladoras no significaban nada en el mundo ninja. Todo estaba lleno de odio y personas que solo se preocupaban por sí mismas. Esa kunoichi no tenía ningún valor para él, absolutamente ninguno. Pero aun así en su interior bullía el sentimiento de tenerla cerca.

Anteriormente, en la habitación del que había sido un oponente, la sed de sangre le había consumido, pero conforme la rodeó de arena y se la llevó lejos de ahí rumbo a los bosques cercanos de Konoha, aquella sensación desapareció rápidamente, tal y como había llegado. Tan repentino, tan inexplicable. A veces sentía una leve quietud y de un momento a otro, se exaltaba con ganas de matar a aquel que le amenazara.

—No sé a qué te refieres—contestó la pelirrosa—Jamás he intentado nada contra ti.

Efectivamente lo había hecho, ambos lo sabían. Pero solo había sido para defenderse, no porque quisiera generarle un daño malintencionado, pues Sakura nunca en su vida se atrevería a hacer algo como eso a un rival de la talla de Sasuke. El joven de la arena recordó aquella ocasión, la pequeña plática que tuvieron y las conclusiones de él.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo él, confundiendo a la kunoichi—¿Por qué no intentas algo conmigo?

Ella lo observó sumamente patidifusa. ¿Qué significaban exactamente esas palabras? Podrían ser muchas cosas. Ellos eran adolescentes, eran ninjas, eran personas, eran un hombre y una mujer; esa pregunta abarcaba muchos contextos. La kunoichi quiso creer en el más cercano a su realidad; la de enemigos, pensando que tal vez se refería al hecho se atacarlo y no morir simplemente como un ratoncito acorralado. Pero en realidad, la pregunta de Gaara iba por rumbos totalmente opuestos.

—Pues libérame entonces y lo haré.

El pelirrojo inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke Uchiha. Quiso imaginar en lo que él sentiría al saber que talvez la única persona que lo amaba había desaparecido repentinamente. Se preguntó si la desesperación, la furia o la sed de sangre lo embargarían. Si tal vez sus ojos se volverían aún más solitarios que antes. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no le importara, ya que si sus propios hermanos llegaran a desaparecer, al él le traería sin cuidado.

Pero recapacitó. No era lo mismo. A él sus hermanos le temían y lo veían justo como lo hacían todos los demás, como un monstro. Pero a Sasuke Uchiha, a él si lo amaban, y era precisamente esa joven kunoichi. A su pecho regresó aquel sentimiento que creyó enterrado hace muchos años. ¿Por qué no podía ser amado? Fue por eso que hizo esa pregunta a la mujer frente a él. ¿Ella podría intentarlo?

Hasta entonces, habían estado encerrados en una cúpula de arena. Como la primera vez que se enfrentaron, pero a diferencia de la anterior, ésta tenía solo un pequeño orificio en la parte superior para que la luz del sol pudiera penetrar, aunque era muy reducida.

—No necesitas estar libre, empieza.

Sakura lo miró titubeante.

—¿Cómo puedo empezar aquí? Ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie. Apenas intente sacar un kunai estaré acabada.

—No me refería a pelear.

—¿Entonces a qué?

El ninja de la arena se veía relajado pero expectante.

—Quiero que intentes amarme.

La kunoichi recordó como él le había hecho una pregunta en el bosque de la muerte '¿_Tú serías capaz de amarme a mí__?'. _Se sintió muy desconcertada con la pregunta en ese momento, pero ahora, la sensación era totalmente diferente.

Tal vez estaba enferma, tal vez solo se había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza o solo tal vez, en verdad, inconscientemente su corazón reconocía esa mirada similar a la de Sasuke. De cualquier forma, sintió cosquilleó su nuca. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Es que acaso le interesaba ese desalmado que acababa de destruir los sueños de Lee? No, eso era muy absurdo, y no solo eso, también tenía una evidente rivalidad con Sasuke. ¿Pero entonces qué diablos era aquella sensación?

La situación no era romántica, era incluso lo más alejado a ella. A pesar de hablar del amor, las palabras salían sombrías de la boca del ninja de la arena, tanto que aquella sensación podrían ser los escalofríos que generaba involucrarse de cualquier forma con él.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

La dura voz de Gaara rompió su burbuja de pensamientos. ¿Pues qué quería? El amor no era algo que se pudiera sentir con solo ordenarlo.

—No puedo sentir algo por alguien que no conozco. Además, aun no sé porque haces todo esto—dijo temerosa.

A pesar de que el ninja no hacía ademanes de querer atacarla, no podía dejar de sentirse en peligro. Pero el joven de la arena ya no tenía paciencia para más rodeos.

—Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, entonces no me sirves.

—¡Lo haré! —Exclamó la pelirrosa, impulsada por el miedo de que el pelirrojo tuviera un arrebato de ira—Haré lo que me pides.

Entonces Gaara hizo un movimiento con la mano y la arena empezó a caer. Sakura cerró los ojos ante el inminente fin de su existencia, pero en lugar de sentir la arena apretar contra su cuerpo, sintió una brisa. Abriendo los ojos y enfocando la mirada en el pelirrojo, notó que en él solo había deshecho la cúpula de arena.

—Empieza.

Sakura sintió como empezaba a sonrojarse. ¿Empezar cómo? ¿Qué hacer? Entonces pensó en lo más básico, pero sumamente bochornoso. Con pasos titubeantes se acercó hasta él y aún confusa entre realmente hacerlo o no, rodeó el cuerpo del ninja de la arena con sus delgados brazos y acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. No la había notado hasta ahora, pero ella era unos centímetros más alta.

¿En verdad aquello estaba pasando? Se preguntó. Cruel, fuerte, despiadado. Había muchas maneras de describir a Gaara del desierto, al menos esa información recibió junto con su equipo al inicio de los exámenes Chunin, y lo comprobó ella misma al ver como rompía los huesos de su amigo Lee. ¿Pero qué era esto que solo ella estaba conociendo? Nuevamente el pelirrojo dejaba a la vista cosas que no serían propias de alguien como él. ¿Lo conocía? No, por supuesto que no. Pero no había que ser su acompañante de toda la vida para saber cómo eran los tipos como él.

—¿Es todo?

Sin moverse de su posición, levantó la vista hasta la de Gaara, la cual estaba solo unos centímetros más abajo de la suya.

—¿Qué más quieres que haga?

—Creí haber sido claro.

La kunoichi, armándose de valor, creyendo que tal vez eso era lo que él estaba esperando que hiciera desde un principio relamió sus labios resecos y los pegó a los del pelirrojo.

Estuvo unos segundos así, solo pegada a la boca del otro, con los ojos muy apretados y la cara caliente de vergüenza, era su primer beso. Ella mantenía los labios elevados, como había visto que la gente se besaba, pero él no había movido la boca ni un poco, se sentía ridícula.

…

Después de explicarle a sus compañeros, el Nara le pidió a Naruto que hiciera clones de sombra para buscar a Sasuke. Fue un poco desconcertante encontrar al Uchiha completamente agotado, rodeado de rocas con grandes perforaciones.

—¡Qué, qué!¡¿Y dónde está Gaara?! —dijo Naruto escandalizado, mirando a todas partes.

Entonces Shikamaru miró al Uchiha, quien se dirigió a Naruto.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo yo estoy aquí.

—Pero Shikamaru dijo que Gaara estaba detrás de ti.

—Dije que era una posibilidad—se defendió el Nara, confundido con la situación.

Ciertamente, Sasuke ya había recibido una visita del pelirrojo de la arena, pero le sorprendía que ellos lo supieran. Ante su mirada, Shikamaru se adelantó a cualquier pregunta.

—Estábamos en la habitación de Lee en el hospital y vimos un rastro de arena, parte de la técnica de Gaara.

—¿Y cómo eso tiene que ver conmigo? —Preguntó el Uchiha sin encontrar la conexión.

Naruto entonces cayó en cuenta de que había seguido a sus amigos todo el tiempo y en realidad tampoco le quedaba claro por qué Gaara perseguiría a su compañero de equipo.

—Si Shikamaru, a decir verdad ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Sasuke? —interrumpió el rubio.

Shikamaru suspiró fastidiado.

—Pensé que tal vez estaría tratando de advertir que estaba detrás de alguien, y él único que se me hizo más interesante para perseguir era Sasuke—dijo con simpleza, pero sin dejar de pensar en el asunto con seriedad.

—Oye pero también podría estar detrás de mi ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy mucho más interesante que Sasuke! —Exclamó Naruto apuntando al Nara con aires de grandeza.

—Él apareció en medio de uno de mis entrenamientos—avisó Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su compañero de equipo—Pero desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver.

—Bueno, solo espero que no esté detrás de Sakura-chan.

Todos miraron a Naruto confundidos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con él? —preguntó Shikamaru.

—Cuando estábamos en la segunda parte del examen, Gaara y ella tuvieron una confrontación—contestó el Uchiha, haciendo las mismas conjeturas que Shikamaru.

—¿Y alguien sabe dónde está Sakura? —cuestionó el Nara, sin tan siquiera atreverse a preguntar como la pelirrosa saldría viva de tal confrontación.

—Shikamaru ¿vamos a tomarnos esto en serio? —intervino Chouji por primera vez.

—Muy enserio—dijo él, sabiendo que si se trataba de Sakura, Naruto participaría en la búsqueda y tal vez Sasuke. Aun no descartaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke sea el verdadero propósito de Gaara, pero debían encontrar primero a la kunoichi—Hay que buscar a Sakura.

No estaba exagerando. Ese chico de la arena generaba muy mala espina en él, cualquier indicio de presencia era preocupante, y por más molesto que fuera, como ninja de Konoha, su deber era proteger a sus camaradas.

—Vamos.

Sasuke observó como los demás partían en busca de su compañera de equipo. Miró sus propios puños. Apenas había utilizado una vez su nueva técnica y la piedra contra la que lo uso había recibido una descarga tan fuerte que terminó con muchos agujeros. Aún le faltaba entrenar más, pero aquel caso referente a Gaara le había interesado. Decidido a esforzarse más al día siguiente, siguió a sus compañeros.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

*Orquesta de Darth vader*

**H**ola~ han pasado largos meses de espera, pero por fin la inspiración de esta historia ha acudido a mí. ¿A ustedes les gusta el nuevo peinado de Gaara? Se ve más profesional, pero yo preferiría seguir viendo sus icónicos pinchos :p ¿El amor GaaSaku ya ha comenzado? *risa malvada* ¡Todavía no!

He comenzado el nuevo ritus de contestar a las personas que ponen el esfuerzo de escribir un review. Empezaré con este capítulo ya que sería raro que contestara los del anterior después de tanto tiempo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, reviso y reviso pero siempre se me saltan algunas, principalmente los acentos. Los quiero muchísimo por leer mis frustraciones GaaSaku y nos leemos en la próxima.

—**SM**


End file.
